The Last Escape
by naitsircp
Summary: Historia alternativa que reconstruye los eventos de Raccoon City desde una perspectiva diferente. ¿Que habría pasado si Claire se hubiese adentrado a la ciudad en busca de su hermano un día antes y se hubiese cruzado con Jill en lugar de Leon? Disfruta de nuevo de la trama de Re 3 sumergiéndote en una vertiente innovadora que potencia la relación nunca antes vista en la saga.


En el momento en que comienzas a amar a un ser humano hasta el punto de convertirse en el mayor sustento de tu existencia, terminas percatándote de que todas y cada una de tus decisiones giran en torno a esa persona, así lo desees o no. Aquel había sido durante años un pensamiento filosófico característico de la joven universitaria Claire Redfield. Tal vez había sido aquella reflexión lo que la había impulsado a subirse en su motocicleta aquella tarde para finalmente terminar conduciendo en mitad de la lúgubre y tenebrosa noche hacia la ciudad en la cual su hermano desempeñaba su labor como un miembro de STARS, Raccoon City, o quizá no se hubiese tratado más que de su naturaleza preocupada exagerando la reciente pérdida de contacto con él. En realidad nunca lo supo. Lo único que podría haber asegurado con exactitud era la existencia de aquella placentera brisa que azotaba con suavidad sus cabellos pelirrojos al compás que marcaba el ruido de su revolucionado vehículo.

El cartel informativo que anunciaba una cordial bienvenida a la ciudad se reveló junto a la cuneta situada a su derecha, indicándole su adentramiento en las regiones periféricas de Raccoon. Claire pensó en que ya no podían quedarle mucho más de un par de kilómetros para alcanzar el que era su principal objetivo en la zona central de la urbe, el restaurante de Emmy, un angosto y mohoso servicio de comidas en el que su hermano solía cenar todas las noches debido a su nefasto arte culinario heredado de los genes recesivos de la familia. Si por cuestión del juguetón destino no le encontraba devorando una hamburguesa doble en una de sus destartaladas mesas, su segunda opción sería visitar el bloque de apartamentos en el que vivía como un alquilado más. En el improbable y remoto caso de que tampoco le descubriese roncando sobre su escritorio junto a un montón de archivos de distinta índole policial, no le quedaría más que rezar porque no le hubiese ocurrido ninguna desgracia, ya que no tendría ni la más mínima idea de dónde buscar exactamente. En aquella fría noche de septiembre, la señorita Redfield deseó haber poseído el número de alguno de los amigos y compañeros más cercanos de Chris, ya que lo más probable era que hubiese obtenido de ellos información concreta sobre su paradero o alguna pista que le habría sido de utilidad para adivinarlo. Desgraciadamente, los bolsillos de sus shorts se encontraban totalmente vacíos a excepción de un par de migas de pan que habían sobrevivido a su último almuerzo. Se recordó a sí misma que debería pedirle a su hermano los teléfonos de aquellos contactos en cuanto lo encontrase para evitar posibles repeticiones de aquella extraña situación.

El resto del trayecto que necesitaba recorrer hasta la avenida en la cual se localizaba el restaurante fue perturbadamente tranquilo para lo que normalmente solía ser la actividad nocturna de Raccoon en cualquiera de sus áreas. Lo más corriente habría sido que hubiese divisado a alguien entre las incontables travesías por las que viraba constantemente con su moto tratando de ubicarse entre la oscuridad de la noche, aunque solo hubiesen sido un par de transeúntes disfrutando de un cómodo paseo o algún universitario regresando a su mugroso apartamento tras haber compartido unas cervezas con los amigos en algún bar de mala muerte. Era como si el infierno hubiese devorado la existencia de todo rastro de vida humana en la ciudad.

Otro detalle que también le resultó muy extraña fue la inmensurable cantidad de basura que se acumulaba prácticamente en cualquier rincón. Ella no vivía en Raccoon, por lo que no podía conocer el nivel de eficacia de los servicios públicos de limpieza, pero sí que le parecía demasiado extraño que se les proporcionase tal cantidad de desperdicios a ratas y cucarachas hambrientas. Aquellos niveles de insalubridad nunca se habrían podido permitir en una ciudad del primer mundo. Tal vez no se trataba más que de una huelga indefinida de basureros, pero definitivamente, algo no iba nada bien. Esperaba poder encontrar alguna respuesta en el restaurante de Emmy.

—Por fin estoy aquí —suspiró Claire con un ápice de cansancio tras retirar el casco que protegía su cráneo de incidentes una vez hubo localizado finalmente el local y aparcado su motocicleta al lado de una acera en la cual reposaba una bolsa de basura con cierto olor a pescado podrido. Casi al instante, bajó de su vehículo de dos ruedas liberando a sus manos del casco al posarlo sobre el asiento y recolocó la horquilla para asegurarse de que no se iría a ningún lugar sin su consentimiento.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la total ausencia de movimiento que predominaba también en el interior del negocio, a juzgar por la vista panorámica que se observaba desde una ventana y el silencio que en él reinaba. Comprobó sus alrededores una última vez antes de adentrarse, dominada por la inseguridad que le transmitía aquel territorio desolado. Tal vez fuese una alucinación o su torturada imaginación deseosa de encontrarse con otro ser humano, pero habría podido afirmar sin ningún atisbo de duda la presencia de unas figuras humanas en la lúgubre lejanía, pese a que le fue incapaz discernirlas completamente entre la inexistente iluminación. Aquel hecho logró estabilizar un poco su acelerado nerviosismo. Fueron tan solo segundos el tiempo que perduró un pensamiento de que nada siniestro estaba sucediendo y que aquel misterioso ambiente propio de una película de terror barata era sólo producto de sí misma. Supo que estaba equivocada en cuanto escuchó el estallido de un proyectil que provenía de las profundidades de Emmy's. Más angustiada todavía, más confusa todavía y con la incertidumbre de si debía o no entrometerse en aquel desconocido incidente, Claire atravesó la puerta principal con la mayor velocidad que le permitieron sus piernas en aquellos instantes, tropezándose con una escena tan macabra como aterradora.

El cadáver de un hombre se hallaba retorcido en el suelo de la estancia exhibiendo un certero agujero en su frente producto de un disparo. El cañón de la pistola que continuaba sosteniendo en dirección al individuo una mujer con notable hiperventilación informaba de que probablemente se hubiese tratado de simple defensa propia. La conmoción grabada a fuego en sus pupilas lo confirmaba. Junto a ella, otro señor de aproximadamente su misma edad batallaba con su propio organismo para apaciguar la sangre que despedía una herida de descomunales dimensiones en la parte superior de su brazo mientras emitía aullidos de dolor, fruto de aquella barbarie inhumana.

El acceso inesperado de un intruso debió sorprenderles negativamente, ya que la mujer que continuaba sosteniendo el arma se sobresaltó de tal manera que arremetió contra ella apretando el gatillo por puro instinto superviviente. El tiempo que Claire pudo aportar para cubrirse de aquel ataque fue prácticamente nulo, pero la fortuna apostó aquella vez por su vida cuando la trayectoria original del disparo se desvió atravesando el cristal de la puerta a sus espaldas, evitando así que finalizase su existencia de igual manera que aquel asesinado.

—Está bien, está bien. No dispares. No soy ninguna amenaza. Yo… yo no he visto nada… Siento haberos molestado… Yo ya me voy —balbuceaba Claire asustada retrocediendo con disimulo en dirección la salida. Su atacante permanecía inmutable, sin intención de desistir en amenazarla con el arma pese a que la tensión que sufría continuaba recorriendo todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Probablemente no sabía cuál debía ser su próximo movimiento.

—Baja el arma, Melissa. ¿No ves que es humana? Esas jodidas cosas no hablan. Además, no nos vendría bien hacer todavía más ruido. Con esos dos tiros seguramente ya habremos atraído a medio cementerio —advirtió el sujeto herido entre múltiples lamentos de agonía. Aquella desconfiada señora examinó una última vez la figura indefensa e inocente de Claire sin conclusión alguna de cómo proceder con la intrusa.

—Voy a darte un voto de confianza. Si intentas algo raro, no dudare en dispararte en la cabeza, ¿entendido? Estos últimos días han sido horribles para mí, así que te recomiendo no tentarme —espetó en posición defensiva retirando finalmente su revólver del cráneo de la joven para enfocarse en la hemorragia contra la cual su acompañante luchaba empleando inútilmente su mano para contener su fluidez—. Dios, ¿qué vamos a hacer con eso, Matt?

Algo más calmada de la estresante situación, Claire abandonó su estado de angustia y temor con respecto a aquellos sujetos tan sólo para que este fuese trasladado al cadáver que hasta hacía segundos le había resultado la pobre víctima de todo aquel altercado. En un principio no pudo hacer más que mostrarse reticente en cuanto a un profundo examen de aquel difunto, manteniendo un debate interno contra su propio cerebro sobre si debía o no correr lejos de aquella casa de locos para no volver jamás, pero el inusual hedor a podredumbre despedido por alguien que había fallecido tan recientemente sembró la semilla de su curiosidad.

Sin embargo, en cuanto sus pies se hubieron aproximado a aquel muerto, se arrepintió de sus aventuradas acciones. Una huesuda calavera carente de cualquier rastro de musculatura se expuso ante la joven bañada por una tenue iluminación del exterior que añadía un aura todavía más macabra al asunto. Aquella espeluznante visión del difunto la horrorizó hasta el extremo de agitar la profundidad de sus órganos, pero no fue nada comparado con la repulsión que sintió en su interior cuando se percató del diminuto gusano que se deslizaba por la cuenca de uno de sus ojos. Claire retrocedió de un salto totalmente atemorizada por lo que acababa de contemplar, tropezando casualmente con una mesa que provocó la atención de ambos desconocidos.

—¿Qué… qué es esa cosa? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó Claire completamente confusa por aquella monstruosidad que sus ojos presenciaban mientras sentía como las incontenibles palpitaciones de su corazón se aceleraban hasta alcanzar su mayor límite.

—Espera, ¿cómo es que no sabes lo que es? ¿Acaso no eres una superviviente? —habló Melissa extrañada por la subita sorpresa que habia exhibido aquella joven. Si a aquellas alturas de la masacre todavia continuaba viviendo, era lógico pensar que ya debía haberse enfrentado a alguno de aquellos seres de ultratumba, o conocer de su existencia como mínimo, pero el rostro totalmente descompuesto de la intrusa desconocida verificaba que su reacción no contenía ni un solo signo de falsedad.

—Esas cosas son zombis. Putos zombis. Como esos que salen en las películas de terror chapucero. Una locura, sí, pero ese hijo de puta acaba de arrancarme medio brazo de un mordisco. Melissa tuvo que dispararle. Ya lo has visto —explicó el ensangrentado de calva cabellera con cierto tono delirante acompañando sus palabras con tal paciencia e indiferencia que resultaba incluso extravagante. Claire se percató instantáneamente de que se encontraba en mitad de una horrible pesadilla que no alcanzaría a comprender aunque lo intentase cientos de veces. La desaparición de su hermano se sumergió por unos instantes en un segundo plano.

—Espera, ¿cómo, cómo? ¿Qué… qué estás diciendo? ¿Zombis? ¿Aquí, en la ciudad? Esto… esto es una locura. Esto no puede ser real. Los zombis no existen. No, los zombis no existen. Debo de estar soñando. Seguro que estoy soñando. Esto es sólo un sueño. Sólo una pesadilla. No es más que una maldita pesadilla... —repetía Claire aquella negación con un inquebrantable estrés mientras contemplaba nuevamente al supuesto muerto viviente. Era incapaz de creerse aquella explicación tan absurda, pero las pruebas que presentaba su esquelética figura le parecían demasiado reales como para tratarse de una simple invención.

—No sabemos qué fue lo que sucedió ni cómo ocurrió. Al principio no eran más que unos extraños casos de asesinatos en las montañas en los que aparecían víctimas con marcas de dentelladas. Dicen que hubo un equipo especial de la policia que fue enviado a investigar, pero por lo visto, cuando les hablaron sobre estas malditas cosas, los tomaron por desequilibrados mentales, como supongo estarás haciendo tú conmigo. Antes de que pudiésemos darnos cuenta, teníamos a cientos de ellos acechándonos por las calles de la ciudad. Los militares organizaron una cuarentena. Nadie puede salir por tierra. Estamos prácticamente encerrados, tratando de sobrevivir como buenamente podemos hasta que encontremos alguna alternativa para huir de este infierno, si Dios quiere oír mis plegarias. ¿En serio no sabías nada? ¿Es que acabas de salir de un coma o algo así? —relató la señora desconcertada con un tono neutral que también le resultó sorprendente. Claire pensó que la pareja realmente se había acostumbrado a aquella terrorifica estampa hasta el punto de considerarlo como algo normal, lo cual significaba que probablemente lo que le estaban contando era real como aquel muerto descarnado.

En aquel momento comprendió el porqué del silencio de su hermano ante sus llamadas. Había esperado cualquier tipo de catástrofe desde que había vislumbrado la ciudad desierta, pero un amanecer de los zombis propio de la ficción no se encontraba ni en su lista de posibilidades remotas. Ante toda aquella locura, con un supuesto despertar de los muertos invadiendo Raccoon City, su objetivo primordial no había cambiado. Tenía que encontrar a su hermano.

Elevó su cabeza con intención de realizar una pregunta directa, pero no encontró a los dos desconocidos en sus posiciones originales. No sabía cuánto tiempo había permanecido perdida entre sus volátiles pensamientos, pero no tardó demasiado en comprobar que la pareja se había instalado en una de las mesas ubicadas lejos de las ventanas del restaurante durante su momento reflexivo. La señora parecía haber utilizado una especie de paño humedecido alrededor del brazo de su compañero como torniquete improvisado para detener la hemorragia, pero el insufrible dolor que le provocaba el citado mordisco continuaba grabado en sus facciones. Claire se encaminó hacia ellos dispuesta a descubrir alguna pista sobre el paradero de Chris.

—Matt, tenemos que hacer algo con ese brazo, y lo sabes. Si no paramos la infección, terminarás convertido en uno de ellos —se sinceró Melissa preocupada por el fatídico estado de su empleado.

—¿Y qué propones? ¿Lo vas a cortar? —puntualizó éste con cierta despectividad hacia la propuesta proferida—. ¿Crees realmente que funcionará? Mira, Melissa, he perdido todo lo que me importaba en esta mierda de plaga. Mi familia, mis amigos, mi hogar... He estado luchando cuanto he podido estos días, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de que deje de luchar contra mi destino. Así que, con total sinceridad te confieso que prefiero un disparo rápido en la cabeza. Una sola bala cargada de paz que terminará con mi sufrimiento. Sí, eso es lo que necesito, no amputar mi brazo.

—Yo... Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a dispararte, Matt... No puedo hacerlo... Yo... No, no puedo hacer eso —se negó ella con una clara consternación en sus pupilas por la falta de ánimo que contemplaba en su decaída figura. Melissa comprendió casi en segundos que aquel hombre había estado esperando su muerte desde el principio, a pesar de que había ocultado su verdadero deseo con maestría. No fue sino hasta que el propio Matt indicó con un gesto de su barbilla que la joven volvía a aproximarse hacia ellos que su atención se desvío de su funesta condición.

—Esto... Creo que no me he presentado. Me llamo Claire. Claire Redfield —inició la universitaria una nueva conversación tratando de parecer más cálida a su juicio mientras dilucidaba cómo preguntarle sobre su hermano sin resultar ofensivo.

—Soy Melissa, dueña de este restaurante. Este es Matt, uno de mis cocineros. Por cierto, siento haberte disparado. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para saber lo que hacía —se disculpó forzando un gesto de sonrisa nada sincero. Claire la imitó por cortesía, pero su rostro preocupado no tardó en reaparecer.

—Mira, voy a ser directa. Acabo de llegar a la ciudad hará como una media hora, y no esperaba encontrarme con nada de esto. Mi hermano está desaparecido. Vine precisamente a este lugar porque él solía frecuentarlo mucho, y pensé que podría estar aquí. Se llama Chris Redfield. Es uno de los miembros de STARS. Sé que vosotros debeis tener suficiente con vuestros propios problemas, pero si pudieseis proporcionarme alguna pista sobre dónde podría encontrarle, os estaría enormemente agradecida.

—Con todo lo que ha pasado, si no está muerto, es muy probable que se haya refugiado en la comisaría —intervino inesperadamente el herido, supliendo la necesidad inmediata de respuesta que había desconcertado a Melissa.

—Matt tiene razón. Cuando todo esto comenzó, la comisaría se catalogó como zona segura y se aconsejó a todos los supervivientes que fuesen allí a refugiarse. Nosotros intentamos ir, pero la zona en la que se encontraba no tardó en convertirse en un infierno, por lo que al final terminamos aquí. Si tuviese que buscar a alguien en mitad de todo este caos, definitivamente, iría a la comisaría. Y más teniendo en cuenta que tu hermano pertenece a la policía.

Claire reflexionó la información que Melissa le había proporcionado y no tardó en convencerse a sí misma de que se trataba de una teoría sensata. Chris trabajaba principalmente como miembro de STARS en la comisaría de policía. Todavía recordaba haber sufrido eternas esperas en el hall del edificio aguardando a que finalizase su jornada laboral para compartir una agradable tarde entre hermanos. Si el inicio del accidente se había sucedido con él allí dentro, lo más probable habría sido que hubiese permanecido en el lugar ayudando a resguardar del desastre a los pobres supervivientes y a reforzar el refugio que habría sido, en teoría, el más seguro de la ciudad hasta cierto punto. Conocía demasiado bien a Chris como para no presentar la más mínima duda ante aquella hipótesis. Tenía que llegar hasta la comisaría de policía, aunque eso significase atravesar cientos de avenidas repletas de muertos vivientes.

Su escaso equipamiento podría haber supuesto un problema en su misión de no haber sido porque había recordado portar su cuchillo personal, un preciado objeto que era tan efectivo en la lucha defensiva como especial entre todos los regalos que había recibido en sus diecinueve años de vivencias. Cuatro años antes, Claire se había visto envuelta en una trifulca a las afueras de un bar de carretera en la que un par de drogadictos habían tratado de abusar de ella. Sin embargo, la fortuna le sonrió cuando las personas que la acompañaban no dudaron en defenderla de una experiencia que, sin duda, la habría traumatizado de por vida.

Después de aquel violento altercado, su hermano comprendió que ya no era la niña que un día había sido, lo que la exponía a algunos peligros que antes de aquello no habían supuesto ningún tipo de problema. Fue por eso que decidió enseñarle a realizar algunas de las estrategias más básicas de defensa personal que habiá aprendido durante el entrenamiento en su carrera. Posteriormente, en su decimosexto cumpleaños, Chris le entregó como presente un puñal de magnísima calidad que había recibido tras la presentación oficial de su nuevo uniforme de STARS, alegando que él conservaría el cuchillo perteneciente a su indumentaria antigua, por lo que no le sería en absoluto necesario.

—Yo puedo decirte cómo llegar hasta allí, aunque antes me gustaría que me contestaras a una pregunta. Acabas de decir que entraste a la ciudad como hace una media hora aproximadamente, pero los accesos por tierra están cerrados desde que empezó el brote. ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Acaso has venido en helicóptero o algo similar? —la interrogó Melissa confusa por la simpleza e indiferencia con la que comentaba su entrada desde el exterior a una de las zonas más centrales de Raccoon.

—No, no, para nada. Vine con mi moto por la carretera del este, y la verdad es que no me topé con ningún indicio de cuarentena. De hecho, no me encontré con ninguna de esas cosas hasta que entré aquí. Puedes comprobarlo. La moto sigue aparcada en la puerta.

La señora empleó unos segundos en analizar el tono y la gesticulación de la joven tras su enunciado, reflexionando la veracidad de aquella afirmación antes de abandonar la conversación para dirigirse a una pequeña cajonera ubicada junto a la puerta principal en la cual comenzó a rebuscar algún objeto de índole no conocida por Claire entre todos los utensilios que albergaba.

—Tengo por aquí guardados un par de mapas generales de la ciudad. Solía entregarlos a los turistas que venían a pasar unos días de vacaciones aquí. Te señalaré donde está la comisaría y te marcaré un par de caminos por los que podrás llegar, por si encuentras alguno de ellos bloqueado. A cambio, tú harás lo mismo con esa carretera, ¿de acuerdo? De esta manera podremos salir de este agujero infernal de una vez por todas. ¿Lo has oído, Matt? Vamos a salir de aquí. Tal vez ahí fuera hay alguien desarrollando una vacuna que puede curarte. No te rindas —elucubró con intención de animar su moral sin demasiado éxito, pues el cocinero continuó exhibiendo su impasible rostro de agonía.

Claire ni siquiera se había percatado del comunicado de acuerdo que aquella mujer le había propuesto. Sus intereses se hallaban mucho más concentrados en una región específica del exterior acechada por la más densa de las oscuridades de la cual se podían distinguir unos livianos gemidos lastimeros. La universitaria luchó con su mente para convencerla de que aquello no era más que su imaginación jugando con su cordura en mitad de toda aquella locura hasta que recordó a las múltiples figuras tambaleantes que había divisado segundos antes de introducirse en el local, las cuales había clasificado en un principio como seres humanos con vida, aunque era demasiado evidente que estaba equivocada. Un chillido de advertencia emergía de su garganta cuando un precipitado e inesperado impacto contra una de las ventanas aspiró todo el aire de sus pulmones, impidiendo su ejecución.

Si Claire todavía albergaba alguna duda sobre la existencia de no muertos en Raccoon City, esta se disipó tras haber contemplado la terrorífica imagen de uno de ellos combatiendo contra la protección de la cristalera para intentar saciar su infinita sed de sangre. Sus pupilas vacías carentes de cualquier tipo de emoción humana, su corrompida dentadura en la que todavía se apreciaban restos de las últimas víctimas que había devorado, el hilillo de sangre que le resbalaba por los labios hasta alcanzar su garganta y la putrefacta carne de sus mejillas que amenazaba con desplomarse de un momento a otro le ocasionaron un pánico de tales dimensiones que pronto se encontró irremediablemente paralizada, sin capacidad alguna de reacción. Ni siquiera se vió capaz de advertir a Melissa del zombi que se aproximaba hacía ella peligrosamente.

—¡Melissa, cuidado! —advirtió la voz entrecortada de Matt con el máximo volumen que le permitió su afligido organismo mientras se levantaba con el apoyo de la mesa para socorrerla.

Sin embargo, la señora había sido consciente de la situación desde mucho antes del aviso de su compañero, cuando hubo localizado a uno de los incontables cadáveres reanimados a escasos centímetros suyos tras haberse adentrado en el restaurante atravesando el cristal que ella misma había destrozado de un disparo anteriormente.

Retrocedió torpemente sobre sus pasos mientras trataba de desenfundar nerviosa su revólver, pero sus acciones fueron en vano. El putrefacto zombi se abalanzó sobre su presa de manera inesperada, agarrándola fieramente de sus hombros para derribarla gracias a la ayuda de la gravedad, permaneciendo de esa manera a completa merced de la bestia caníbal, cuya pútrida dentadura se aproximaba cada vez más hacía su cuello, anhelante del alimento que podía proporcionarle, al mismo tiempo que la superviviente se defendía tratando de mantenerlo alejado al hincar su rodilla en la boca del esófago.

—¡Agggghhhh! ¡Matt! ¡Ayudadme! —rogó desesperada por zafarse de las fauces de aquel animal deseoso de carne humana. Aquel desgarrador alarido destruyó el letargo en el que Claire se hallaba inmersa, quien desprendió a su cuchillo de la funda que colgaba sobre su hombro dispuesta a prestar auxilio pese a que desconocía como debía actuar en un confrontamiento contra aquellas infernales criaturas.

Melissa comenzó a tranquilizarse cuando contempló la figura de su fiel amigo y compañero de supervivencia dispuesto a liberarla de aquel horroroso pesar con sus propias manos si era necesario, pero todo rastro de aquel sentimiento optimista se evadió en el instante en que sintió cómo una hilera de afiladas cuchillas se clavaban sin piedad en su gemelo. Lo último que pudo distinguir antes de que su visión se tornara nublosa fue a uno de los zombis aferrado a su pierna derecha, dispuesto a devorarla sin remordimiento alguno.

Los incesantes chorros de sangre comenzaron a brotar en el mismo instante que aquel monstruo le arrancó una enorme porción de carne fresca para su paladar. El terrorífico alarido que retumbó en el restaurante hizo estallar los oídos de Claire, pero no ocasionó tanta impresión angustiosa como el hecho de contemplar en primera persona un acto caníbal de aquella magnitud. Matt había conseguido situarse prácticamente junto a ella y se estaba preparando para atacar, pero para su desgracia, la mujer fue incapaz de soportar el insufrible ardor de la mordedura, por lo que se desmayó inevitablemente. Aquel infortunio le otorgó vía libre al zombi que batallaba con ella para que desgarrase su cuello, segando con ello su miserable existencia.

—¡Melissa! ¡Nooooo! —gritó Matt dominado por una intensa y profunda rabia antes de atrapar con fiereza al asesinó en cuestión de sus hombros para estampar su cabeza contra una compacta encimera con toda la potencia que su maltrecho estado le permitió, provocando una incontrolable lluvia de huesos craneales.

Con sus imparables impulsos todavía en proceso activo, el hombre avanzó unos pasos en dirección al monstruo que aún continuaba saciándose con la pierna de su antigua jefa para asestarle una brutal patada en su rostro descompuesto que le tumbó de improvisto, otorgándole al humano unos valiosos segundos para apoderarse del revolver de su compañera y atravesar su cerebro con su última bala.

Claire corrió hacía donde se hallaba una despedazada Melissa para comprobar si había alguna posibilidad de que pudiese sobrevivir. No tenía muchas nociones sobre medicina, pero tras examinar la inmensurable cantidad de sangre que había brotado de su yugular no tardó mucho en alcanzar la conclusión de que se había desangrado instantáneamente. Estaba muerta. Ya no podía hacer nada por ella.

—Sí, se ha desangrado, pero eso no tiene importancia. Un mordisco de esas cosas significa la muerte. Y después de morir, te reanimas como uno más ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me queda a mí antes de dejar de ser yo mismo? —aclaró reflejando un gesto de temor incrédulo en la joven. Si aquello era cierto, ¿qué esperanzss podían permitirse albergar en caso de que uno de ellos la atrapase? ¿Qué podría hacer en el inimaginable caso de que hubiesen alcanzado a Chris? Y sobre todo, ¿no había nada que pudiese hacer para liberar a aquel pobre hombre del castigo impuesto por los que no están muertos?—. Préstame un momento tu cuchillo, por favor.

Lejos de rebatir su petición debido a la pútrida masa de zombis que se estaba aproximando cada vez más al local, Claire le cedió su puñal a pesar de no conocer el propósito de su necesidad. Matt trató de sostenerlo con firmeza mientras rezaba por que los temblores de sus brazos cesaran. Respiró profundamente, mentalizándose para soportar el acto que su bondadosa conciencia le obligaba a ejecutar.

—Lo siento, Melissa —se disculpó con impotencia por su incapacidad para haberla protegido antes de perforar su cráneo con la hoja del arma, dibujando una mueca de incredulidad en el semblante de Claire—. Es lo único que podemos hacer por ella. Destruir el cerebro evitará su transformación. Sólo así se puede acabar con esos zombis.

Un nuevo coro de lamentosos gruñidos los alertaron de que otro trío de aquellos asquerosos zombis se estaba introduciendo en el restaurante. Ambos supervivientes se incorporaron reaccionando instantáneamente al mismo tiempo que Matt devolvía el cuchillo a su propietaria todavía adornado con la sangre fresca de Melissa.

—Vamos, tenemos que largarnos de aquí —ordenó éste arrastrando literalmente a la joven hasta la puerta trasera del restaurante que les permitiría el acceso a su salvación.

Nada más respirar el corrompido oxígeno del exterior, Claire se tropezó con una especie de callejón rodeado por incontables bolsas de basura malolientes cuyo contenido había sido violado por las merodeadoras ratas. La estudiante trató de localizar una posible ruta de escape entre aquella inmundicia sin demasiado éxito en su labor.

—Allí —señaló Matt un peculiar coche de policía abandonado en mitad de una avenida contigua. Si el impiadoso destino les concedía un ápice de fortuna, tal vez podrían utilizarlo como vehículo de huida, por lo que no se apreció ni un distintivo de duda en ninguno de ellos cuando comenzaron a correr en dirección a su billete de salida esquivando a media decena de cadáveres hambrientos gracias a su velocidad y accedieron a su interior sin impedimento alguno.

Claire se percató de que aquel vehículo contenía cierto halo misterioso en cuanto hubo apoyado su cintura sobre el asiento. Que casualmente hubiesen encontrado junto al restaurante un coche con sus dos puertas delanteras abiertas era incluso factible en aquella situación, pero que también mantuviese la llave de arranque en su correspondiente ranura no lo era en absoluto. Era imposible que se tratase de una casualidad. Sin embargo, no opuso resistencia a que Matt arrancase el motor y reajustase la palanca de cambios en su posición de salida. Simplemente se limitó a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad sobre su pecho como medida de precaución.

—Vamos a actualizar el trato. Yo te llevo hasta la comisaría y tú me disparas en la cabeza. No tengo ninguna intención de convertirme en uno de ellos —comentó con desprecio indicando con un leve gesto de su cabeza a los múltiples zombis que se acercaban lentamente al vehículo.

—¿Qué? No, espera... —trató de detenerle sorprendida por la impensable propuesta enunciada, pero el hombre herido no estaba dispuesto a negociar los terminos del acuerdo, por lo que inmediatamente aplastó al máximo el pedal del acelerador en dirección a su destino, no sin antes provocar un ligero bamboleo en el coche cuando arrolló a un pequeño grupo de aquellas criaturas del infierno. Claire rogó ayuda a su ángel de la guarda para sobrevivir a la conducción de aquel tipo infectado. No le cabía ni la más mínima duda de que aquel iba a ser uno de los peores viajes que hubiese experimentado jamás.

La oxidada puerta que resguardaba el acceso a un patio exterior que conectaba con la entrada principal de la comisaría chirrió debido al desgaste de sus bisagras cuando ésta fue empujada por una fuerza del exterior. La atractiva figura de una joven veinteañera empuñando una Beretta se desveló como la causante de aquel festival de desagradables sonidos. Comprobó repetidas veces las cercanías del edificio con inseguridad a pesar de haberse percatado anteriormente de que el area se encontraba completamente despejada de zombis. No había ninguno de esos monstruos caníbales merodeando tras ella. Y eso era precisamente lo que preocupaba a la ex miembro de la unidad especial de STARS, Jill Valentine.

Sea como fuere aquel extraño suceso, habría sido estúpido e irresponsable no aprovecharse del pequeño respiro que le otorgaba, por lo que no tardó en obviar el aspecto exterior tétrico poco propio de una comisaría de policía que siempre había conseguido que se le erizase el vello de la nuca cada día que se veía obligada a visitarla por su trabajo, así como las numerosas barricadas dispuestas en diversos caminos laterales del patio como medida preventiva para detener a los zombis que osasen infiltrarse en el recinto buscando a los supervivientes que habían clamado por refugio en su interior mucho antes de que éste se hubiese rendido ante el poderío de los no muertos. Después de haber formado parte del numeroso grupo de testigos que había contemplado en su esplendor el fin de Raccoon City, detalles como aquellos eran simplemente minimalistas. De hecho, si se encontraba en la entrada de aquella inhóspita edificación era sólo por la necesidad de recuperar la ganzúa que había olvidado en la mesa de su oficina, la cual le permitiría continuar con su camino en la búsqueda desesperada de una remota salida que le permitiese escapar del infierno en el que se había convertido la ciudad.

Tan sólo hubo avanzado un par de pasos en dirección a la puerta principal cuando el desagradable sonido de las chirriantes bisagras atravesó mortíferamente sus oídos. Giró sobre sí misma con la rapidez natural de alguien que había sobrevivido anteriormente a una situación idéntica, sobresaltada por la amenaza potencial que pudiese suponer, pero su estado de alerta ante el peligro desapareció cuando contempló que el ser que se presentaba en el lugar no era otro que Brad Vickers, el piloto de la división de STARS en la que ella había servido y uno de sus cuatro compañeros que habían escapado con vida del incidente de la mansión en el que se habían visto implicados durante la investigación de los extraños casos de asesinatos acontecidos en las montañas Arklay.

No obstante, Jill pudo advertir ciertos detalles que la conmovieron nuevamente. Las purulentas ropas de Brad se hallaban cubiertas por un líquido rojizo todavía fresco de causa desconocida, pero no por ello menos inquietante. También fue capaz de percibir una leve cojera en una de sus malheridas piernas, que habría resultado producto del ataque que debía haber recibido con toda probabilidad. Lo más insólito de su condición era el hecho de que se había tropezado con él pocos minutos atrás en el bar de Jack, cuando le había salvado de ser devorado sin piedad por un zombi, y el aspecto que exponía por aquel entonces no había sido ni remotamente similar. La imaginación de Jill fue realmente rauda elucubrando con temor el posible tipo de amenaza a la que se había visto obligado a enfrentarse para salvaguardar su existencia, causándole todos ellos un incontenible escalofrío.

—Jill, Jill... —gimió rogando desesperado mientras avanzaba hacia su compañera con toda la velocidad que sus profundas heridas le permitían.

—Brad... —murmuró ella confusa tanto por la extravagancia de su aparición como por la de su mermada salud. Conocía con demasiada profundidad a los zombis como para poder afirmar que ellos no provocaban aquella clase de lesiones. Tal vez el causante hubiese sido algún arma bioorganica similar a aquellas contra las que había combatido en la mansión, lo cual no presagiaba buenas noticias.

—Tenemos que... —susurró Brad con apremio entrecortadamente antes de que una BOW no identificada interrumpiese su tentativa de comunicación. Una robusta mole envuelta en carne pútrida ataviada con una gabardina de color negro hizo retumbar los cimientos del edificio policial cuando cayó emergiendo de entre los cielos justo en el espacio que separaba a ambos compañeros. La descomunal bestia arrancó un atemorizante bramido reclamando a su presa al mismo tiempo que éste emitía alaridos de auténtico horror mientras corría despavorido sin ningún rumbo en concreto hasta tropezar con uno de los muros que separaban la comisaría de una de sus calles colindantes, permaneciendo inmovilizado por el pánico a la espera de su final. Era evidente que aquel no era su primer encuentro con aquella aberración. Jill había encontrado al causante del que había estado reflexionando. Un aterrador engendro fruto de algún laboratorio de la codiciosa multinacional Umbrella que había provocado una gota de sudor en su frente por primera vez desde el incidente de la mansión. Realmente era su deseo ayudar a Brad, pero la impresión que le ocasionó contemplar a una escalofriante masa cuyo papel podría haber sido el de un líder del averno a escasos metros de ella se lo impedía.

—¡Jill, ayúdame! ¡Aghhh! —clamó él desconsolado por auxilio a la vez que su horrendo cazador lo alzaba sin esfuerzo alguno de su cuello antes de perforar su rostro en cuestión de segundos con una especie de tentáculo rosado que había surgido inexplicablemente de su muñeca. En aquel cruel instante, Jill se vio limitada por su propio pavor a emitir un gemido de espanto mientras apartaba su visión de Brad para no presenciar el asesinato.

—No... —susurró lamentándose por su atroz muerte antes de que el causante de su empalamiento arrojase impasible el cadáver muy cercano a los pies de Jill, deleitándola con la imagen de su antiguo piloto inundándose en su propia sangre—. ¿Brad? —masculló aún incrédula por el cruento acontecimiento que acababa de presenciar.

—STARS —rugió aquel arma implacable encaminando sus estruendosos pasos hacia la figura inmóvil de la señorita Valentine.

Antes de que pudiese adivinar cuál sería su próximo movimiento, aquel aberrante engendro contra natura ya arremetía contra ella desplazando un musculoso cuerpo de más de dos metros de altura con una rapidez impresionante para tal tamaño. Intentó esquivar la embestida, pero el miedo aún perdurante en sus emociones jugó en su contra, recibiendo como obsequio un tremendo puñetazo en su estómago que la lanzó por los aires hasta aterrizar con su columna en uno de los numerosos objetos que conformaban las barricadas.

Lo primero que Jill percibió cuando su consciencia se percató del golpe fue una desagradable sensación de vómito que jamás se cumplió. Sin embargo, el hecho de sentir como sus vías respiratorias se obstruían cuando una mano degradada por la experimentación apresaba su cuello separándola del frío cemento fue lo suficientemente real como para incrementar todavía más su temor hacia aquella inclemente máquina de matar.

Contemplar su desfigurado semblante le resultó tan repugnante como la primera vez que había contemplado a un zombi devorando a un humano. Su globo ocular derecho completamente blanquecino atravesado por un irregular hilo y su anormal boca carente de cualquier tipo de labio remataban su aspecto de espécimen creado para disfrutar de una placentera tortura. Por unos segundos pensó que probablemente se tratase de la evolución del Tyrant al que habían derrotado en la mansión, aquel juguetito de Wesker que tantas veces la había atormentado en sus pesadillas, pero no tenía importancia en realidad. Lo que verdaderamente consideró como vital fue la necesidad imperiosa de liberarse de sus garras antes de que segase su existencia por asfixia o incluso decapitación.

Observó con atención como aquel Tyrant especial volvía a extraer a través de su muñeca uno de los gruesos tentáculos que se expandían por sus hombros con intención de imitar el homicidio de Brad. Jill forcejeó inútilmente con su brazo descubierto suplicando por la obtención de oxígeno mientras luchaba por alcanzar el cuchillo escondido en su bota.

Fue en el instante exacto en que aquel monstruo rugió victorioso la palabra Stars que la joven disipó sus ilusiones tras hundir la hoja de su arma blanca en el ojo izquierdo todavía distinguible, originando en su enemigo unos cuantos gruñidos de impotencia antes de que la estampase contra las dobles puertas principales de la comisaria, deshaciendo todos sus huesos hasta convertirlos en pura arenilla.

Jill se incorporó con un campo de visión mayoritariamente nublado debido al potente impacto, pero aquella inoportuna desventaja no le impidió comprobar que había perdido su Beretta muy cerca del cadáver de Brad, probablemente por la acción de los ataques de aquel Tyrant, quien se dirigía nuevamente hacia ella tras su breve recuperación sin tentativa de rendición. A pesar de que la agente especial de la policía consideró la opción de recuperar su arma principal para combatir contra aquella fiera, concluyó con el convencimiento de que no era viable. La Beretta no poseía suficiente potencia de fuego como para detenerle, el puñal continuaba clavado en su amorfo rostro y la escopeta que había encontrado anteriormente en un callejón no disponía más que de tres insuficientes cartuchos. Fue por aquel cúmulo de desventajas que Jill decidió atravesar rápidamente la entrada principal para esconderse en el hall de la comisaría, sirviendo las puertas de infranqueable obstáculo cuando el Tyrant evolucionado las embistió.

Repitió sus intenciones de derribar aquel impedimento que se interponía entre él y su objetivo numerosas veces, pero el material de las puertas se encontraba demasiado reforzado incluso para su descomunal potencia, motivo por el cual terminó por rendirse. Jill se permitió a sí misma tranquilizarse cuando descubrió que no la alcanzaría por momentos, pero no fue suficiente para inhibir su estado de alerta constante. Aquel engrendo estaba clamando por la sangre de los miembros de STARS, y la reciente pérdida de Brad significaba que ella era la única persona que había pertenecido al equipo presente en la ciudad, lo cual la convenció casi de inmediato de que no se detendría hasta ensartar aquel maldito tentáculo en las profundidades de su rostro. Aquel Tyrant pronto se convertiría en su mayor rival en el interior de aquel campo de batalla. Un auténtico némesis.

Los desgastados neumáticos del coche de policía protestaron ante su maltrato con un punzante chirrido cuando las ruedas derraparon debido al brusco viraje de su conductor tras alcanzar una intersección. Claire se aferró fuertemente a su cinturón de seguridad en una medida desesperada de aplacar el pánico que sentía. Desde que Matt había arrancado el vehículo, sus sentidos se habían encontrado en un nivel de percepción muy disminuido gracias a los efectos de la mordedura, pero después de quince minutos de conducción extrema incontinuada tratando de evadir tanto a los no muertos como a las multitudes de obstáculos que se apilaban en las calles, no podría garantizar que aquel cocinero no se desmayaría en el momento más inoportuno rendido por el esfuerzo para revivir como su asesino. Cada vez que la señorita Redfield recordaba aquella circunstancia, las oraciones que profesaba para alcanzar cuanto antes el refugio policial que era su objetivo aumentaban en millones.

Su organismo apaciguó su inescrutable tensión tras observar un letrero que la informó de que sólo debían avanzar dos kilómetros más para localizar la comisaría. Sin embargo, el destino volvió a enfrentarse a ellos cuando se originó un lamento animado que simulaba un triunfo de caza a sus espaldas. Claire giró sobre sí misma con el tiempo suficiente para contemplar como un putrefacto cadáver vestido con un uniforme del departamento de policía de Raccoon City se abalanzaba sobre el brazo sano de Matt que sostenía todo su control sobre el vehículo.

Fue entonces cuando la respuesta a sus interrogantes se expuso ante Claire. Que el propietario original del coche que les atacaba hubiese muerto infectado en su interior resolvía las extrañas incógnitas de por qué sus puertas se habían hallado abiertas y por qué la llave estaba encajada en la ranura de arranque. Probablemente lo habría deducido antes si no se hubiese encontrado tan alterada. Y aquel nuevo intento de canibalismo no parecía mejorar su condición de sobresalto constante.

—¡Claire, mátalo! ¡Quitámelo de encima! —suplicó Matt combatiendo con el zombi por recuperar el dominio del volante. El automóvil tampoco parecía demasiado dispuesto a colaborar en su estabilización, por lo que la acción de ambos sólo pudo desembocar en el impacto del lateral contra la cristalera de un comercio de ultramarinos. Muy lejos de detenerse, el conductor aceleró aún más la velocidad aguardando a que mediante aquella técnica improvisada, el zombi se derribase de nuevo sobre los asientos traseros, pero lo único que obtuvo fue segar su única esperanza cuando el cuchillo de Claire se resbaló de sus manos antes de aterrizar junto a la alfombrilla del copiloto.

Con su vía despejada de cualquier destrucción de su podrido cerebro, el zombi mordió fieramente el cuello de Matt, provocando que el individuo se separase del volante en un instante crucial en el que se dirigían hacia el muro de un edificio a ciento veinte kilómetros por hora.

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió Claire entre chillidos cubriendo su cabeza con la escasa protección de sus brazos. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

La zona frontal del coche de policía se transformó en un acordeón compuesto por pintura metalizada y cristal mientras sus ocupantes eran despedidos hacia el exterior abruptamente. Mientras que Claire se salvó milagrosamente de su muerte gracias a la seguridad del cinturón y la actuación fortuita del airbag, Matt no fue tan afortunado. Sin la detención que le habría proporcionado el cinturón en cuestión, el conductor atravesó junto con el muerto que se alimentaba de él la comprimida luna delantera. Todos sus organos internos se desintegraron en el impacto al mismo tiempo que su columna vertebral se resquebrajaba antes de romperse el cuello al aterrizar en el capó.

Claire agitó ligeramente su cabeza para despejar a su mente por la confusión del golpe recibido. Cuando finalmente pudo divisar la apagada mirada de Matt perdida en el infinito, no fue capaz de reprimir un sentimiento de pena hacia la persona que había tratado de ayudarla. Se consoló a sí misma al pensar que aquel pobre hombre había obtenido lo que tanto anhelaba tras todo el sufrimiento experimentado. No obstante, aquellas sensaciones empáticas se esfumaron tras escuchar el gruñido de un oficial zombi que no parecía rendirse arrastrándose hacia ella.

La chica luchó con el cinturón para poder escapar del accidente, pero el mismo elemento que anteriormente había salvado su vida impidiendo que volase a través del cristal, en aquellos instantes la arriesgaba al haberse atascado por el impacto. Estaba batallando con sus pies para recuperar el cuchillo caído cuando el no muerto se lanzó previsiblemente hacia su cuello, por lo que la veloz retirada de su víctima no le proporcionó a su apetito voraz más que el desagradable sabor del cuero de su respaldo. Claire le empujó como le fue posible para apartarlo de ella mientras alargaba uno de sus brazos para alcanzar el arma de su hermano, pero el cinturón que la estaba apresando limitaba demasiado sus movimientos.

Una mano en descomposición la agarró de su coleta, arrancándole de manera inesperada un chillido de dolor impotente al estirar las raíces de su pelo. Claire supo que le sería imposible conseguir el puñal atrapada por aquella trampa mortal, por lo que abrió la guantera aplastada buscando algún utensilio que pudiese utilizar como arma. Sus esperanzas ya comenzaban a disiparse cuando localizó su salvación oculta entre unas carpetas.

El zombi despidió su último aliento sobre la mejilla de Claire antes de que su cráneo fuese atravesado por las afiladas puntas de unas tijeras, exterminando de una vez por todas su miserable existencia.

Sin que su respiración se hubiese podido recuperar todavía de la agitación que la sometía, la universitaria empleó las sanguinolentas tijeras para cortar el impedimento que suponía el cinturón, recogió el preciado cuchillo del que no había podido apoderarse durante la batalla y abrió la puerta del vehículo huyendo del escenario finalmente en libertad.

Desde la posición en la que se hallaba, Claire divisó el antiguo museo de Raccoon City convertido en la comisaría central de la ciudad. Pensó que le sería posible recorrer el trayecto restante hasta el lugar a pie. Sólo debía apresurarse para conseguir no ser atrapada por otra de aquellas criaturas del averno.

Jill examinó todos los utensilios que había apilados sobre su mesa de trabajo en la oficina privada de STARS hasta localizar el único que le sería de utilidad para desbloquear el camino hacia su ruta de huída más próxima.

—Ah, aquí estás —exclamó apoderándose de su ganzua personal tras encontrarla escondida entre una pila de papeles ya inservibles—. Espero que esta sea la última vez que te olvide. Mi cabeza ha sido como un pañuelito de usar y tirar ultimamente.

Tras haber resguardado aquel preciado objeto entre el reducido espacio de seguridad delimitado por la minifalda que vestía y las mangas de su sudadera blanca enrolladas alrededor de ella, se encaminó hacía una especie de depósito que antaño había contenido todo el armamento del que había dispuesto STARS para sus operaciones especiales. Si recordaba la anterior decepción que le había supuesto su intento de saqueo tanto en las calles como en los comercios de la ciudad, era considerable pensar que ni siquiera iba a encontrar una caja de munición para la Beretta que aún continuaba en el patio de la comisaría, pero aquel caso era muy diferente. La puerta de entrada a la oficina había estado cerrada hasta el momento en que ella misma se había apoderado de la llave, lo cual significaba que nadie se había adentrado allí hasta entonces.

La señorita Valentine abrió el depósito de armas con la férrea esperanza de que toda la fortuna que se había volatilizado durante aquel frío día de Septiembre regresase en forma de un armamento de destacada potencia que pudiese utilizar para erradicar a aquel engendro de probetas de la faz de la Tierra. Y así fue, efectivamente. Personalmente, hubiera preferido obtener el Colt Phyton de su compañero Barry Burton en el remoto caso de que lo hubiese olvidado en la oficina, pero no podía criticar el suculento trofeo que había adquirido, y menos aún con aquel engendro de probetas pretendiendo acosarla sin descanso.

—Si quieres STARS, te daré una buena ración de primera élite, preciosidad. Veremos si puedes resistir la primera dosis —murmuró Jill empuñando un lanzagranadas de modelo HK-P que había sido concebido para uso policial. En su semblante se enmarcó una denotada sonrisa de satisfacción cuando comprobó que estaba completamente cargado con seis granadas de carácter explosivo. Que Nemesis regresase a reclamar su cabeza ya no era un asunto tan terrorífico con aquel potente armamento en su poder.

Cavilaba con su propia resistencia sobre rastrear el resto de la comisaría en busca de algún complemento con el que pudiese portar el lanzagranadas colgado en su cuello cuando fue súbitamente asaltada por una explosión del exterior. Lo más probable habría sido que no se hubiese tratado más que de otra de las sucesivas cadenas de detonaciones acontecidas en la ciudad desde el comienzo del brote, pero Jill no pudo evitar abandonar el santuario de su equipo entre carreras para divisar el accidente desde una de las ventanas del pasillo colindante.

Una columna de humo ennegrecido se elevaba surcando los oscurecidos cielos a escasos kilómetros de su ubicación, en la región de Uptown. Jill inmediatamente se percató de que el derrumbamiento de un edificio aleatorio o el estallido de un vehículo desconocido no se hallaba entre sus prioridades, pero sí la figura femenina que se percibía tan magullada como agotada comprobando la muralla de cemento que rodeaba la comisaría. Era una superviviente civil, una especie casi extinta en aquellos tiempos de tempestad indomable.

Jill corrió en dirección hacia el corredor situado a su derecha que le permitiría regresar a la planta baja. Tal vez no había sido capaz de proteger las vidas de los civiles a los que habia rescatado en los días anteriores o a su viejo amigo Brad, pero estaba dispuesta a hacer lo propio con aquella persona, independientemente de quien se tratase.

Cuando Claire Redfield, exhausta por la inimaginable velocidad a la que los zombis del exterior la habían obligado a recorrer el espacio entre el vehículo de policía ya extinto tras la súbita explosión de su combustible y el refugio que debía constituir la comisaria, atravesó la verja que la conduciría al patio delantero del edificio, no recibió ni un solo presagio demasiado optimista. Tal vez que la mayoría de las barricadas dispuestas para la protección de los supervivientes se hallasen en un estado de seguridad pésimo derribadas sobre el terreno o que no se divisase atisbo alguno de seres humanos en sus alrededores influyesen en que su preocupación se alarmase, pero el cadáver que se encontraba ahogado en su propia sangre desparramado sobre el suelo había sido el principal causante. Aquel muerto era como un cartel de neón parpadeante que señalaba cuál sería tu final si te arriesgabas a adentrarte en las profundidades de aquella comisaría de policía.

Claire sólo hubo avanzado un par de zancadas presurosas cuando uno de sus pies tropezó con un arma de fuego de bajo calibre desamparada en mitad del desolado patio. Inmediatamente concluyó en que la probabilidad más certera era que aquella pistola hubiese pertenecido al fallecido, así que se apropió de ella tras comprobar su munición y se dirigió a la entrada principal del edificio implorando por encontrar en sus instalaciones algo más que un puñado de devoradores de carne hambrientos y rogando de manera especial para que Chris se hallase oculto en el lugar con vida.

Abrió las dobles puertas reforzadas de estilo elegante y se adentró en el enorme y majestuoso hall de brillante decoración artística con la esperanza de que decenas de rifles amenazasen con estallar su cabeza, pero contra todo pronóstico, el espacio que visualizó se encontraba completamente despejado de cualquier vestigio tanto de supervivencia humana como de muerte viviente. Si no hubiese presenciado el horror que había supuesto la matanza del exterior, Claire habría jurado que el incidente zombi era sólo la invención de dos dementes desquiciados.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola? Por favor, si podéis escucharme, responded. ¡Necesito ayuda, por favor! —gritó la joven repetidas veces tratando de atraer a cualquier ser humano escondido, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue la de su propio eco—. Chris, ¿estás ahí? ¿Chris? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Chris? Chris...

Su desilusión fue tan mayúscula que la perspectiva optimista enfocada en aquel edificio se disipó en una oscura nube de negatividad casi al instante. Claire se acurrucó sobre un reducido tramo de cuatro escalones con sus brazos cruzados y su alicaída mirada perdida en la estatua que era el adorno principal encargado de embellecer el hall, reflexionando sobre la vanidad de su recorrido hasta el supuesto refugio seguro. A su mente retornaron determinados recuerdos de su pasado reciente que horadaron profundamente sus sentimientos en aquellos instantes de desaliento. Las numerosas llamadas a su hermano sin recibir respuesta alguna, su imprudente viaje en motocicleta hasta Raccoon City, el templado encuentro con propietaria y empleado de Emmy's, Melissa siendo devorada cruelmente por los zombis, Matt tirado en el capó del vehículo policial con su cuello partido... Sentía que todo aquel trayecto no había servido absolutamente para nada. Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar cual debía ser su próximo movimiento. A pesar de los múltiples infortunios que se habían presentado durante su vida, la señorita Redfield nunca había formado parte del tipo de persona que tiende a la depresión o al pesimismo, pero en esas condiciones tan desmoralizadoras, la joven habría deseado más que nada en el mundo haber permanecido en su pequeño apartamento compartido preparando su cena favorita antes de comenzar a leer finalmente la novela que una de sus amigas le había regalado meses antes por su cumpleaños.

Claire extrajo un paquete de tabaco de su bandolera pretendiendo tranquilizarse con un vicio que había heredado de Chris, pero de inmediato se arrepintió y decidió guardarlo nuevamente. Había cumplido durante tres meses lo que ella misma denominaba como terapia de choque para no fumar nunca más, así que lo último que necesitaba era una dosis de nicotina que terminase por provocarle síndrome de abstinencia. Volvía a cavilar sobre su siguiente paso cuando su propio eco le reveló la respuesta.

—Vamos, Claire, has pasado por cosas mucho peores que todo esto. O tal vez no lo sean, pero eso no importa. No puedes quedarte ahí sentada llorando mientras esperas a que tus problemas se arreglen sin mover un dedo. Coge la pistola, el cuchillo, examina el resto de la comisaría, porque podrías encontrar a alguien más, aunque no sea Chris, o simplemente, sal ahí fuera y ábrete paso entre esos monstruos tratando de llegar hasta una salida, pero tienes que hacerlo ya. No puedes quedarte haciendo nada mientras todo se desmorona. Tú no eres así...

Como si algún ente misterioso hubiese asistido a su conciliación, una estrépita explosión se produjo en lo que Claire concluyó que había sido una de las salas más cercanas. El vigoroso estruendo ocasionado parecía indicar que había sido originado por un cohete o un armamento de fisonomía similar en su defecto, lo cual significaba que con toda seguridad había alguien vivo. Con su ilusión en pleno auge complementando a su creciente inquietud, Claire empuño la Beretta de la que se había apropiado y corrió hacia la dirección de la cual había provenido el sonido.

Tras recorrer uno de los corredores más excéntricos del primer piso, Jill descendió atropelladamente las únicas escaleras que conectaban con la planta baja en la región oeste de la comisaría sin modo alguno de evitar que en su memoria se evocase el recuerdo de aquella superviviente desconocida a la que había divisado segundos antes. Si la agente de policía se encontraba tan preocupada por la aparición de aquella joven era solamente debido a los tres zombis localizados en una de las oficinas de aquella región a los cuales se había visto obligada a evadir por falta de armamento útil. En el caso de que la civil se adentrase desesperadamente en la oficina en busca de un refugio, podía significar su perdición si no se trataba de una sobreviviente muy experimentada. Necesitaba actuar en el menor intervalo de tiempo posible si quería asegurar que la chica no recibiría un mordisco. Aquella vez no ocurriría lo mismo que cuando se había petrificado ante el asesinato de su amigo Brad. No lo permitiría.

Se encontraba en plena caminata veloz hacia una estancia concebida como la sala de pruebas para alcanzar la habitación de trabajo infectada cuando un estallido la alertó de los cientos de cristales que se resquebrajaban detrás suyo. Una entrada tan triunfal como aquella sólo podía ser obra de un conocido reciente. Exaltada por el imprevisto, Jill giró sobre sí misma con una velocidad digna de admiración preparando el lanzagranadas para atacar con él a la pesada mole de carne que acababa de irrumpir abruptamente por una ventana, pero el regular latido de su corazón se descontroló ante el aterrador complemento que su enemigo había obtenido. La mujer reconoció sin ápice de duda el fiero armamento que soportaba su brazo derecho. Se trataba de un FIM-92 Stinger, uno de los lanzamisiles más avanzados tecnológicamente que jamás hubiese concebido la historia. Aquello no le habría importado lo más mínimo si no hubiese sido también uno de los más potentes del planeta Tierra ni hubiese incluido un sistema de seguimiento del blanco fijado que le permitía aniquilar cualquier tipo de amenaza en un radio de mortandad que alcanzaba el cien por ciento. Pero en aquella ocasión el objetivo del arma no se trataba de un tanque ni de un avión tripulado, sino de una joven de edad cercana a la veintena cuyas piernas temblaban sobre el suelo inestable de la comisaría como si de una novata en su primer día de trabajo se tratase. Los intestinos de Jill se retorcieron formando un compacto nudo en cuanto presenció la boca redondeada de aquel depredador de maquinaria apuntando en dirección a su organismo. Instintivamente, esta intentó evitar el impacto fatal del misil saltando lateralmente hacia el resguardo del interior de la sala de pruebas. La rapidez de su actuación la había salvado en esa ocasión de una muerte segura, pero el muro que obtuvo los diez kilogramos de explosivos en su lugar se convirtió en un torrente de escombros más inútiles que nunca, los cuales casi la sepultan bajo sus inevitables cadenas de hormigón. Tirada entre una decena de cajas fuertes con sus músculos entumecidos hasta el máximo límite, el repetitivo aullido clamoroso de STARS le pareció lo peor del mundo.

Claire atravesó la puerta situada en el oeste que debía conducirla hacía el supuesto accidente que desconocía, según había deducido el sistema de su razón, pero su impecable avance fue mancillado con una forzosa detención originada por la mortífera presencia que poblaba la habitación orientada al ejercicio laboral a la que había accedido. Su entrada se había sucedido de manera tan irresponsable que había atraído a un trio de cadáveres repartidos a este y oeste de la estancia alrededor de unas enormes mesas propias de una empresa de elevado nivel adquisitivo recargadas con numerosos objetos de nula utilidad. En realidad, ni se habría cerciorado de la simpleza de unos burdos muebles si no hubiesen sido catalogadas por ella como posible ruta de evasión, pero el pánico que la invadió a la probabilidad de que el trío la acorralase para devorarla sin otorgarle un mínimo de defensa cual ave carroñera le impedía emplear aquella vía. Durante el intervalo de tiempo de un suspiro de impotencia, Claire pensó en retroceder, pero ese no era su estilo.

La opción más lógica en aquella situación habría sido emplear la Beretta, pero sus instantes de depresión no le habían permitido recordar la comprobación del cargador vacío que portaba. Fue por eso que la chica se vió limitada a agarrar firmemente el mango de su cuchillo y analizar cada detalle del enfrentamiento como le habría recomendado cualquier experto en estrategia. Entre las múltiples opciones en las que desembocó, terminó por discernir en que la vía al este de las mesas era la mejor elección en caso de considerar que tan sólo debía deshacerse de un zombi y que la distancia hasta el siguiente cuarto era menor que mediante el empleo de la vía oeste.

Claire se mentalizó en la victoria antes de esprintar hacía el muerto en cuestión y asestarle una puñalada en dirección a su corrupta matería gris que se desvió y acabó seccionando una de las carótidas en su lugar. A pesar de su terrible fallo, una rendición por su parte significaría un acto de canibalismo, motivo por el que nunca detuvo sus carreras hacia la puerta por la cual accedería a la sala de pruebas. No se hallaba más que a un paso de cruzar su dintel cuando sintió una presión en su mano derecha. Uno de los conformantes del trío de la putrefacción la había sorprendido atrayéndola hacía si aferrado a la muñeca que sostenía el puñal. Claire empleó unos movimientos ásperos e irregulares con el antebrazo apresado para liberarlo mientras sostenía la pútrida mandíbula de su atacante desencajada con el contrario para no recibir un letal mordisco. Al mismo tiempo, su temor se incrementaba a medida que observaba al zombi con el cuello rebanado acercarse hacia el área de conflicto principal.

—Tú... —percibió Claire el monosílabo quebrado de un quejido lastimero detrás de ella, pero sus preocupaciones más prioritarias eran otras muy distintas, por lo que ni siquiera le otorgó la importancia que merecía.

Para Jill, sin embargo, que ignorase su petición de ayuda significaba en el mejor de los casos posibles una muerte rápida e indolora. Su sistema nervioso se agitó cuando la carne descompuesta que formaba la mano repulsiva del Nemesis atrapaba por segunda vez su sudoroso cuello, elevándola sobre sus hombros como si de un simple trofeo de caza se tratase imitando la tentativa de asesinato de su primer encuentro. El problema más primordial era que en aquella ocasión la onda expansiva del misil había aniquilado cualquier reserva de energía sobre ella y su armamento destacaba prácticamente por su inexistencia. El lanzagranadas se había resbalado de sus manos y todavía permanecía desamparado en el suelo, no existía alternativa que le permitiese alcanzar la escopeta de su espalda, la Beretta continuaba desolada en el patio y el puñal había desaparecido por completo de aquel rostro de pesadilla, siendo tan sólo permanente la extraña marca de la perforación. Aquella joven pelirroja era su única esperanza. La persona a la que había pretendido proteger sería su salvadora en el caso de que la liberase de aquellas garras mortales. Sobre la ironía meditaba a medida que su respiración se evadía entre la tensión del ambiente.

Claire le asestó una patada en el pecho al insistente zombi que la zarandeaba sin descanso, obteniendo finalmente la tan anhelada opción que deseaba. El cuchillo reventó la podrida cuenca ocular del no muerto, cesando al instante su hambruna infundada. El poseedor de una arteria suspendida gruñó junto a su alimento antes de que el filo de un arma blanca se ensartase en el lateral izquierdo de su cráneo, permitiendo a su propietaria un segundo de respiración despreocupada. Ese sentimiento se evadio en cuanto su mirada se dirigió hacia la sala de pruebas y presenció una escena que desgarró sus cuerdas vocales como si no hubiesen sido más que una copia barata de unas cuerdas de violín. Claire era totalmente incapaz de comprender que era aquella bestia del inframundo de la cual estaba emergiendo un tentáculo rosado de su muñeca, pero lo que sí podía afirmar con exactitud era que no deseaba ser testigo de una tercera muerte brutal sin realizar lo imposible para evitarlo. Cuando observó el pesado lanzagranadas junto a sus pies, lo agarró sin duda alguna y apuntó en dirección al corpulento cuerpo de la criatura. El simple hecho de provocar a aquella aberración le ocasionaba escalofríos, pero el sentido del deber se hallaba en un escalón superior a sus miedos. La joven apresada suplicaba con sus mortecinos ojos azules que le disparase, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

La granada explosiva se precipitó contra la repulsiva mezcla conformada por masa carnosa en estado putrefacto ataviada, logrando que un tumulto de sucesos en continuidad ocurriesen en un periodo de tiempo muy reducido. La señorita Claire Redfield había sido instruida por su hermano en los principios básicos del arte de la guerra, por lo que el terreno de las armas no era ningún campo desconocido para ella, pero controlar armamento de aquel calibre sí que era un conocimiento completamente nuevo. Esta ignorancia fue la causante de que el retroceso la desestabilizase e impulsase como una ráfaga de viento huracanado, de manera que su columna se entumeció cuando su espalda impactó dolorosamente contra el saliente de una de las mesas. Paralelo a ello, el radio de efecto del proyectil que había sido despedido provocó que los rígidos dedos de Nemesis liberasen a Jill de su cautividad milagrosamente, pese a que la desafortunada agente consiguió su libertad al ser lanzada con furia hacia una de las cajas fuertes, sintiendo en su brazo uno de los dolores más intensos jamás experimentados que prosiguió al crujido de un material sólido de estructura muy compacta. Jill supo inmediatamente que aquel brutal golpe no había sido tan agradecido como el sufrido en el patio anteriormente. Sus huesos no iban a soportar mucho más aquellos impactos antes de quebrarse como una rama.

En cuanto a lo relativo al monstruoso incitador, Nemesis trastabilló sobre sus gigantescos pasos ligeramente y emitió un gruñido que remarcaba su molestia e inconformidad respecto a la ofensiva, fijando su espeluznante ojo horadado en Claire. En el instante en que la mujer se percató de las intenciones propias de la bestia erigida frente a ella, una sensación de desamparo ante el horror encarnado del inframundo le originó una necesidad imperiosa de liberar unas lágrimas que luchó por reprimir. Había salvado a la chica, pero se arrepentía de ello. Quería seguir adelante, pero habría preferido no moverse nunca del hall. Seguía deseando con toda su alma encontrar a su hermano Chris, pero habría dado cualquier cosa por no haberse marchado aquella tarde a Raccoon City. Todo había sido dominado por el inevitable sentido del deber de los Redfield, como la mayoría de sus actos durante su vida pasada. Su mayor virtud al la vez que su peor defecto. Claire solía amar y odiar alternativamente aquella necesidad vital de hermanos, pero cuando contempló al engendro deforme embestir contra ella con su descomunal peso como venganza, supo que habría vendido su alma al mismísimo diablo a cambio de no haber experimentado nunca el sentido Redfield. Si es que aquella cosa no lo era.

Nemesis sólo necesito unos segundos de potencia máxima en su embestida para colisionar contra la joven como si de una destructiva bola de demolición se hubiese tratado. Casi sin ser consciente de la realidad física que aquel ataque ocasionó, Claire sobrevoló unos metros sobre las mesas de la estancia hasta aterrizar en la zona contraria en la cual se localizaba la vía este. El ardor que había comenzado a extenderse por su coxis era tan intenso que si no hubiese sido porque en ningún momento había dudado de la sensibilidad de sus piernas, habría jurado que el cordón de su médula se había reducido a un delgado hilo cercenado tras el golpe.

Y fue entonces cuando apareció el tercero en discordia. Debería haberse percatado del peligro por su denotada evidencia, pero sus sentidos se encontraban todavía demasiado confusos. No obstante, a ese zombi hambriento de su tersa carne no le importaba jugar sucio mientras pudiese obtenerla. Fue ello el motivo de que se abalanzase hacia la figura tendida en mitad de la oficina, quien sólo fue capaz de intentar contener sus dientes mediante sus hombros empleando unas escasas fuerzas de reserva. Tanteó rápidamente el suelo con su mirada en busca del cuchillo, pero para su desgracia, se había alejado de su posesión en el instante del impacto y se encontraba precisamente al otro lado de la estancia. Estaba totalmente indefensa. La merced del muerto estaba logrando poseerla. No transcurriría mucho tiempo hasta que sus brazos no soportasen más la carga pútrida. A pesar de que no era la mejor situación para ello, Claire no pudo evitar recordar cómo había acontecido la muerte de Melissa y la similitud con su caso mientras gritaba desesperada por una ayuda que probablemente no iba a aparecer a la vez que se retorcía como un reptil que trata de escapar de la caza de un ave. Si la chica a la que había salvado no le devolvía el favor, no le sería posible garantizar que viviría para volver a ver a su hermano, pero a Jill ya le superaban sus propios problemas.

Escuchó de nuevo el aullido desgarrador que producía aquella bestia innombrable al repetir por tercera vez la única palabra que parecía conocer. Aunque realmente no necesitaba más que aquel término para atemorizar a un STARS, en lo que respectaba a ella, aquella palabra que empleaba como una amenaza había rebasado el punto de no retorno de Jill Valentine. Y es que a pesar de que lo disimulase a la perfección en la mayoría de ocasiones, siempre había aguardado en su interior un modo de combate muy especial que podría haberse denominado intrínseco. Cuando la mujer no se hallaba sumergida en él, Jill era dominada por las mismas sensaciones que cualquier otra persona podía experimentar ante aquellas fieras abominaciones, pero cuando todas ellas le provocaban el suficiente daño físico o psicológico como alcanzar el límite que la extraía de la normalidad, la sangre ardiente de los Valentine heredada de su padre comenzaba a fluir, y Jill se convertía en la cazadora de su propio cazador. Aquel legado había actuado de manera sobresaliente cuando derrotó a la serpiente gigante que había asesinado a Richard o para aniquilar igualmente al Tyrant fruto de la traición de Wesker. Nemesis había ensartado a Brad de una forma tan cruel que era inimaginable, había intentado compartir su destino con ella repetidas veces, y hacía sólo escasos segundos había atacado a una inocente. Si a aquella serie de motivos para el brote de su odio se sumaba toda la gente que había muerto indirectamente a manos de las actividades ilegales de Umbrella, su transformación se completaba. Aquella creación de laboratorio podía prepararse, porque iba a pagar por todos sus avaros creadores. La teoría fue remarcada a la perfección cuando Nemesis trató una vez más de destrozarle sus vértebras con la presión de sus dedos, pero Jill acumuló las únicas fuerzas que podía utilizar en aquel estado de cansancio para evadirle con una voltereta.

Era demasiado obvio que Nemesis no se rendiría fácilmente, y su supuesta presa deseaba con toda su alma retar a aquella arma bioorganica, pero cuando percibió los chillidos desolados que debían estar siendo despedidos por su salvadora, Jill recordó sus preferencias. Minutos antes se había obligado a sí misma a proteger a la chica ante toda costa, por no hablar de que debía cubrir la deuda pendiente que había creado. Se armó con el cuchillo que se encontraba junto a la pata de una silla y evitó una embestida de la bestia infernal antes de saltar sobre una de las mesas para precipitarse hacia el zombi que la atormentaba.

La esperanza de Claire desaparecía de forma progresiva al tiempo en que el muerto permanecía forcejeando con ella. Había intentado cualquier método de defensa corporal que conocía, pero el margen para el impacto era demasiado reducido como para que surtiese efecto. Si a ello le añadía la dificultad sufrida por su organismo para responder debido a la tensión y el agotamiento, su destino se sellaba definitivamente. Cuando la pobre indefensa ya podía advertir el azufre de su aliento en su cuello, Claire contempló su propio cuchillo sobresaliendo de la frente del zombi. La deuda se había saldado.

—¡Vamos, rápido! —imperó la chica del vestido azul ofreciendo su mano a aquella que vestía una chaqueta con el dibujo de un ángel plasmado en su espalda.

Cuando ambas se incorporaron con una ayuda cooperativa, la sorpresa volvió a convertirse en un elemento mortal para su integridad. El lanzacohetes con el que Nemesis cargaba dirigía sus fauces hacia ellas con evidentes intenciones de injuria. Claire imitó la primera reacción de su acompañante al detenerse incluso sus funciones más vitales por la impresión, por lo que fue la prevención de la señorita Valentine la que salvaguardó sus vidas.

—¡Al suelo, al suelo! —advirtió Jill abalanzándose hacia una posición de cobertura mientras arrastraba a la joven Redfield con ella. Como si de un modelo defectuoso de arma o la bendición de un héroe de película se tratase, la trayectoria del misil se desvió ligeramente y acabó estallando en el embaldosado, arrojando cada una de las mesas junto a sus objetos inútiles en todas las direcciones posibles. Pese a que sus tímpanos aullaban de dolor por la magnitud del sonido, ninguna de las dos resultó herida más alla de un par de magulladuras.

Fue entonces cuando su escalera real se presentó ante Jill en la fisonomía de un lanzagranadas conocido que probablemente había perdido su salvadora durante el ataque del Nemesis hacia su persona. Tras haber comprobado una parte de las habílidades de aquel engendro podía deducir que un par de granadas no le detendrían, pero sería suficiente con que tan sólo le despistase unos segundos. Aunque no olvidaría con facilidad la ración de STARS auténtico que debía proporcionarle una vez estuviese recuperada.

—¡Corre hacia el vestíbulo! ¡Te sigo ahora mismo! —ordenó Jill mientras se incorporaba con el potente arma en alto apuntando hacia su enemigo. Claire se hallaba en carrera hacia el vestíbulo como una buena compañera obediente cuando la agente expelió dos granadas explosivas hacia el horror de aquel monstruo. Este se resignó a recibir sus efectos de ataque con un leve tambaleo que le produjo una confusión instantánea. Aquella era su oportunidad—. ¡Vamos, vamos!

Tras la incitación remarcada por aquellas exclamaciones presurosas, ambas chicas atravesaron la puerta que les conduciría de regreso al vestíbulo. La intención más primaria de Claire Redfield fue continuar corriendo hacia la salida de la comisaría, pero su acompañante pensó que con esa actuación sólo conseguirían que la bestia las atrapase nuevamente, por lo que fue su decisión cruzar el mostrador mediante un diestro salto para acurrucarse bajo la protección de su escondite. La hermana de Chris imitó inmediatamente su acción.

Nemesis efectuó su aparición en mitad del vestíbulo a una velocidad que podría haberse considerado sobrehumana entre gruñidos de protesta por la pérdida de sus víctimas, pero cuando se descubrió a sí mismo en un hall totalmente despejado de vida, se detuvo un instante a analizar los alrededores para afirmar que su inhibido cerebro no estaba cometiendo un error al no visualizar a su objetivo. Imprevisiblemente, Claire comenzó a hiperventilar bajo el mostrador sometida por el inmenso cúmulo de presión que se había derramado sobre ella en menos de diez minutos. Jill actúo de inmediato con una agilidad mental propia de su deseo de salvación cubriendo la boca de la chica para que no terminase realizando algún ruido involuntario que descubriese su escondite. Como método para aumentar la medida de seguridad iniciada, realizó en su propio rostro la misma acción que efectuaba en el de Redfield mientras rogaba a su bienaventurada fortuna por que aquella máquina no poseyese ningún tipo de aparato auditivo ultrasensible ni pudiera detectar el calor corporal. En el caso de que aquellas consideraciones indeseadas u otras de clase similar se cumpliesen, la vida material que hasta entonces habían conocido como la única, alcanzaría su triste final. Y ninguna de las dos quería conocer todavía el mundo de lo espiritual.

Los pasos de sus zapatos retumbaban en el eco del ambiente como si de una tétrica melodía se tratase. A las chicas no les resultó desapercibido el hecho de que había comenzado a caminar alrededor de su escondrijo, desestabilizando todavía más la tranquilidad de sus organismos. Jill mantuvo sus reflejos preparados en el caso de que su perseguidor consiguiese descubrirlas. En una actuación contraria, Claire agarró el antebrazo de la muchacha que la acompañaba como un intento de descargar su tensión tratando de dividirla entre dos cuerpos. La señorita Valentine sintió el implacable impulso de apartar la mano de la joven que se sostenía sobre su extremidad debido al obstáculo que le supondría en una improvisada huida de aquel ser, pero desechó la idea cuando la energía esperanzadora que compartían comenzó a fluir por sus vasos. Se escuchó la respiración pesada de aquel imparable acosador a escasos centímetros suyo. Ya era prácticamente imposible predecir lo que sucedería. Sólo su destino sería aquel que optaría por un suceso en concreto.

—¡STARS! —refunfuñó el denominado Nemesis denotando ciertos matices de remordimiento en su alarido antes de ejecutar un salto inaccesible para el ser humano que hizo retumbar los cimientos de la parte superior del hall, precediendo a su salida mediante alguna especie de cristalera imitando su método de entrada.

Tras unos segundos de espera empleados para confirmar la desaparición absoluta del peligro, Jill Valentine se incorporó junto con su nueva acompañante para dirigirse en dirección hacia el patio de la comisaría con celeridad. En aquellos instantes de angustia su mente sólo podía recordarle el momento más concreto a su cercana muerte. Aquel experimento de Umbrella no era como aquellos que había enfrentado anteriormente en la mansión. Iba a necesitar mucho más que un trío de granadas explosivas para provocarle daño alguno. Por primera vez en su vida, Jill se encontraba completamente convencida de que no podría entablar batalla alguna contra aquel enemigo en la que lograse derrotarle, al menos no mientras jugase con los vientos en su contra. Encontraría la forma de acosar algún punto débil que localizase en él. De ello no le cabía ni la más mínima duda. Pero hasta entonces, su única salvación residía en un acto que no la satisfacía demasiado, pero que se había convertido en necesidad estricta. Correr.

Lo único que reconfortaba en cierto modo su alma era que aquella nueva pesadilla ya no la atravesaría en solitario. Aquella universitaria de cabello pelirrojo que se había jugado el pellejo por rescatarla se incorporaba a ella en su guerra contra la ciudad fantasma de Raccoon City. Lo que Jill Valentine no sabía todavía era que la chica en cuestión no era otra que Claire Redfield, la adorable hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo y ex compañero del equipo Alpha de STARS, Chris Redfield. La mítica alianza entre los Redfield y los Valentine se hallaba de vuelta. Y pronto se percataría de ello.


End file.
